


Mistletoe

by WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi/pseuds/WhenlifeGivesYouLemonsYouMakeYaoi
Summary: It's Christmas time in Magnolia, and everyone is happy in preparation of the holiday. Well, almost everyone. Gray Fullbuster, Ice wizard of the Fairy Tail guild is most definitely not happy, and because of this neither is his boyfriend, the hot headed Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.For reasons unknown, Natsu was kicked out of Gray's place by the angry Ice mage. Just what reason could Gray have for kicking Natsu out in this supposedly joyous 'season of giving'?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader, and a merry Christmas.
> 
> Feeling in the holiday spirit? No? Yes?  
> Well, I just had to write this fic because my mind wouldn't let me forget it. I hope you enjoy it, since it is only a short little work I had in my head.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and a Merry Christmas to all! ^^
> 
> :)

**Mistletoe**

**Magnolia, Winter time**

Natsu shivered as he walked the path up to Gray’s apartment. It was winter, and everything in Magnolia was dusted with a light sprinkling of early snow. “Stupid cold…” Natsu sniffed as he wrapped his thin waistcoat closer around himself in a futile attempt to keep his body heat from escaping. “Why’d he have to go kick me out anyways, I get that I was annoying him but… he still didn’t need to throw me out in the cold” the pinkette grumbled, kicking a pile of snow as the home of the target of all his frustration came into view.

The Fire Dragon Slayer had only this morning been forcibly evicted from his boyfriend’s home, and although he had been angry at Gray’s sudden, explosive fury, he had been left confused as to _how_ exactly he had made the stripper Ice mage angry. Originally, he had decided to leave the muscular, raven-haired mage alone, expecting him to trudge to the guildhall at some point and apologise, however as the day marched on there appeared no sign of the Ice mage. People had begun asking Natsu questions about Gray, whether he was ill or not, or whether he’d just got sick of the pink haired mage (as Laxus and Gajeel had teased), however Natsu had refused to give any information out, as his own unease was steadily taking root in his mind. Although people knew he and Gray were together, and Natsu was happy they accepted them, he sometimes wished they’d kept it quiet so as to avoid all these annoying, unwelcome questions.

 _Perhaps Gray has finally got sick of me_ Natsu had thought after a couple of hours, before he reminded himself that they had been together nigh on a year and it was unlikely they would break up over something so small. _Especially since I don’t know what I did wrong_ Natsu added.

Standing only a few steps away from Gray’s door, the pinkette prepared himself for one of two things; either an Ice mage still upset, who would most likely try to beat his ass before kicking him out again, or the more hopeful scenario of Gray willing to forgive him, who Natsu could hug and kiss again, like he had been wanting to do since waking up this morning.

“Here goes…” Natsu sighed, stepping forward and knocking on Gray’s door. There was no answer. “Must be in the shower or something… Gray open up, I can smell you in there!” Natsu barked, knocking on the door again.

A few muffled noises were heard inside. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. _He’s not gonna open the door?_

Natsu stood for a few moments, hoping Gray would eventually come open up for him. “Oh, come on… GRAY!” Natsu bellowed, slamming the door with his fist one last time, before he slumped his shoulders. Giving up with simply barging in, Natsu shifted to a different tactic, something he had rarely ever tried on anyone; apologising.

“Look I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did to piss you off but I’m sorry and I’m cold. Can you please let me in?” the pinkette said, resting his forehead on the door and trying to send his apologetic thoughts through the slab of wood to the man on the other side he loved dearly.

This seemed to work, as at last the door opened, with Gray standing on the other side. Natsu’s eyes met Gray’s, before they widened in surprise. “What the…” Natsu mumbled, as Gray stood, shirtless as usual, with a bright grin on his face.

“I thought you might not come” the raven head beamed in a relieved-yet-worried tone. Natsu was left even more confused at that moment than he had been earlier today when he was kicked out in the first place.

“Why are you happy? I thought you were pissed off with me earlier…” Natsu asked in confusion. Gray chuckled.

“Oh, that… I needed to get you out of the house for a couple hours so I could get everything ready” Gray explained, “And I know how you’d overreact if I tried to just ask you to leave, plus if you knew there was gonna be a secret then I knew you’d follow me around all day to find out what it was… so I basically pretended to be pissed off so you would leave without pestering me for a little bit. I was ready to ask Happy to go get you if I needed to, but you came on your own” Gray babbled. As the Ice mage finished Natsu smirked brightly.

“Stupid Popsicle, if I knew it was this important to you I wouldn’t have done all that” Natsu said, which made Gray laugh.

“Quit lying Natsu, you would have” Gray said in an amused tone, before he slipped his arms around Natsu’s waist. “But it doesn’t matter now, since you’re here it means you’re not angry about it. Right?” Gray asked, dark eyes searching the fiery depths of the pinkette’s soul.

Natsu pouted. “Maybe… depends on what your _surprise_ is” the Fire Dragon Slayer said in a mock-upset tone.

Gray smiled happily. “I thought you’d say that. Put this on” Gray handed Natsu a blindfold. The Dragon Slayer did as he was instructed, although he had to have Gray change it so there was no slight gap he could see by. “It’s not the first time you’ve made me wear one of these, and if _that’s_ all your surprise is, I’m still gonna be mad” Natsu said with a slightly lewd smile. Although the pinkette couldn’t see, Gray pouted still.

“It’s not a sex thing Natsu…” he said, a hint of untruth to his voice that Natsu’s Dragon Slayer enhanced hearing picked up on instantly. _So, it has_ something _to do with it…_ Natsu thought, probing for clues as much as he could. With his eyes covered, the Dragon Slayer’s already heightened other senses began to pick up a lot from the place he was in. Judging from the short distance they’d walked gingerly so far, and the slight drop in temperature, they were still in Gray’s living room, and either the thermostat was off, or possibly ice was involved. Then there was also an odd, very faint scent of a plant. With all these random clues Natsu’s mind spiralled with thoughts of possible surprises. Lost in his guesses, the pink haired mage was only broken out by Gray’s voice.

“Natsu. Take it off” Gray whispered, breath falling on Natsu’s neck as he leaned in close. Natsu needed no repeated order, as he tore the blindfold off quickly; it didn’t matter if it broke since they still had a couple more.

As Natsu looked around the room, he was struck with an odd sense of wonder. Mouth a perfect ‘O’, Natsu gaped around the room. “Gray… this is… amazing” he breathed. In every corner of the room stood, sat, or hung from the ceiling all manner of Christmas decorations, each perfectly sculpted out of ice by Gray’s magic. The room was dotted with decorations; snowflakes, snowmen, little angels here and there, all centred around a small fir tree, equally as beautifully dressed with icy baubles. “This is amazing… just…” Natsu couldn’t find the words he wanted to say, for once. “But I thought you didn’t want to do anything big. You never really showed an interest in this stuff before” Natsu said after a few moments, looking to his boyfriend. Gray smirked.

“Ever since I… lost my family I don’t really celebrate the holidays much, besides the ones at the guild anyways. But then when you talked about how you never really got to do ‘em as a kid with Igneel… well, I thought I might do something special. I love you Natsu, and I want to make you happy” Gray explained. Natsu almost felt like he could cry.

“Gray…” he mumbled. Gray kept grinning, as he gestured for Natsu to look above them.

“Know what that is?” the Ice mage asked, pointing to a little piece of green, suspended by a red ribbon, the only non-icy decoration in the room. Natsu smirked and nodded.

“Yeah… kinda cute you wanting to use that. You know I don’t need any reason to kiss you, Gray” Natsu stated matter-of-factly, grin bright on his face.

Gray shrugged. “If we’re doing Christmas this year, we’re doing _all_ of it” he said. Natsu nodded, happy by Gray’s acceptance of the ‘holiday spirit’.

“Good… but when you said there was nothing to do with sex…” Natsu smiled lewdly, looking at Gray’s shirtless body with nothing less than a lustful stare. Gray followed Natsu’s train of thought and his own smile darkened a little.

“The kiss could… develop… into a little more. I’ve been working my ass off all day to get this ready you know” Gray said with raised eyebrows. Natsu leaned closer to Gray, arms wrapped around his torso, hands rubbing small circles into his back.

“That reminds me… I’ve gotta pay you back for leaving me out in the cold this morning” Natsu said, voice dark and full of promises.

Gray sighed, before he leaned forwards. “Merry Christmas Natsu” he said as their lips connected.

 _Merry Christmas, Gray_ Natsu thought back, as their sweet, chaste kiss was slowly led towards Gray’s bedroom to develop into something much more.

And then _much_ more.

 

**End. Merry Christmas Everyone! :)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if there is anything you wish to point out. This was just a hastily written fic I had in my head. I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
